The Girl Returns
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Death has come to Mystic Falls, two boys whom a person close to them call a friend, one calls for each of them, but one also calls for the other. They need her to come home and save them from a world of pain. Longer Summary on my profile
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Prologue**

Stefan reaches in his pocket for his cell phone and dials an old number, and waits for her to pick up her phone.

"Stefan what do I owe the pleasure," a voice that sounds a lot like Elena asks.

"You need to come home," Stefan says.

"What, why," the voice asks.

"Elena, Jeremy, Tyler and Carolina need you here," Stefan says walking towards the Boarding House.

"You didn't answer the questions, why am I needed home," the voice asks again.

"Mysteria Gilbert, shit has hit the fan and you need to come pick up the pieces of your friends and family's lives," Stefan says.

"What happened," Mysteria Gilbert asks.

"Your father decided to cause trouble, got Jeremy's friend killed, and Tyler's dad killed, Caroline, Matt and Tyler got into a bad car accident, I don't know anything besides that," Stefan says.

"Fine I'll come back for Caroline and Jeremy but Tyler is out of luck, and I don't care if I sound like a bitch," Mysteria says.

"He was driving," Stefan says.

"Still, he needs me, he can call me. You said something about Elena," Mysteria says.

"That sounds fair, since I do not know your back history with him. She found out that she was adopted and her adopted parents are her aunt and uncle and John is her father and her mother was married to her history teacher who is dating her adoptive aunt," Stefan says. "She is your older sister."

"I'll consider coming back," Mysteria says.

"That's all I ask, but I have to go and make sure Damon is not getting into any trouble," Stefan says.

"Well have fun with that," Mysteria says.

"Bye," Stefan says before hanging up and searching for Damon, wondering how the Gilberts are coping.

Jeremy sits on his bed, thinking about what Anna and Damon said about turning off emotions. He thought about Anna, Vicki, and his parent's deaths. When he thought about Vicki, he thought about Tyler. He thought about how much he screwed things up for Tyler, but he was only trying to protect his cousin. Mysteria missed the Founder's stuff for the first time in years. He also thought about the news of Elena's adoption and her lies, and the news of Mayor Lockwood's death.

He reached over and picked up his cell, he remembered the pain he felt after losing his parents and how Mysteria helped him, same with Vicki's death and disappearance. He opened his cell and flipped through his phonebook till he hit 'Mysteria Gilbert' and pushed talk.

"Hey little cousin," Mysteria says answering it on the first ring.

"Come home Ria," Jeremy says.

"Jerm, why do you need me to come home, what's going on," Mysteria asks no matter Stefan had called a half hour earlier.

"Elena's been lying and her adoption, another friend of mine was killed but this by my own Uncle. Uncle John killed Anna," Jeremy says.

"That sucks, I know how much you cared about Anna, no matter what species she was," Mysteria says.

"Yeah, she wanted me to go away with her turn myself and leave with her," Jeremy says.

"So now you are contemplating turning to get a rid of the unwanted emotions," Mysteria adds.

"Come on home Ria," Jeremy pleads.

"What else aren't you telling me," Mysteria asks.

"Tyler needs you home," Jeremy says.

"Where did that come from, you hate Tyler," Mysteria says.

"I hate how he treated you and Vicki, I hate how he played you, but the question is: are you going to be the scorned lover or the best friend that he needs, his father is dead," Jeremy says.

"Wow, never thought I'd get a super pep talk from you," Mysteria says still wondering how Jeremy is coping with the idea of Elena being her sister and his cousin.

"Yeah well, I may not like the guy but I know the pain and so do you," Jeremy says.

"If I say I'll greatly consider coming home, does that mean that you will be alive when I come home, and I don't mean dead alive either," Mysteria asks.

"I promise to still be warm blooded with a beating heart," Jeremy says.

"You better be," Mysteria says considering.

"I will but I got to go have a chat with your father but before I go, why didn't you come home for the Founder's events," Jeremy asks.

"Ask my father, since he told me that I wasn't allowed to come home for this year's events no matter I was suppose to participate in the Pageant," Mysteria says.

"Ah poor Mysteria, and I will, but I better let you go, come home Ria for me and Tyler," Jeremy says.

"I'll consider it a lot but if Tyler wants my help, he'll have to call himself," Mysteria says.

"Okay I'll give you that but Mrs. Lockwood would probably be happy to hear from you," Jeremy says.

"Fine I will call Carol but that is it, Tyler has to call me, I don't care if I sound like a bitch," Mysteria says.

"I'll give you that, I'll talk to you soon, right," Jeremy says.

"I'll be there by the end of the week, don't tell anyone," Mysteria says knowing she had to go home.

"Got it and thanks," Jeremy says.

"What are cousins for," Mysteria says.

"Okay, I'll talk to you in a couple of days," Jeremy says.

"That you will, I love you Jerm," Mysteria says.

"I love you too Ria, bye," Jeremy says before closing his phone.

Jeremy reflects on the time when he lost his parents and how messed up he was after their death. He had his Aunt Jenna and now Uncle John with him. All Tyler had was an alcoholic mother and a friend that he was on so-so terms with. Does he go tell Tyler to call Mysteria or yell at Uncle John for not letting Mysteria come home and killing Anna? Tyler needed him more. Jeremy garbs his coat and walks out of his room.

"Where are you going," Jenna asks spotting him.

"I'm going to repair Mysteria and Tyler's hearts, since I am the one that broke them. Plus we both know that Tyler is going to need her," Jeremy says.

"I'll give you to midnight and then I want you home," Jenna says smiling.

"Thanks Aunt Jenna," Jeremy says kissing her cheek before racing out of the house.

He quickly walks to the hospital, it takes him a good ten minutes, and he spots Tyler easily. He walks over to him.

"Can I have a word with you," Jeremy asks.

"Sure," Tyler says as Jeremy leads him away from Bonnie, Matt, Damon and Sheriff Forbes. "What's up?"

"I just got off the phone with someone who's cell number I think you lost, deleted or never got the new number for. I messed you two up, I told her about Vicki, now I know you miss her and you need her," Jeremy says.

"Why are you doing this, you hate me," Tyler says.

"As I told Ria, I hate how you treated her and Vicki, I hate how you played her, I hate the fact you broke her heart, I hate your actions but not you only what you do," Jeremy confesses.

"SO why did you break us up then," Tyler asks confused.

"You seeing both of them, as in Vicki and her at the same time that wasn't right, so I told her to protect her. I may be the younger cousin or brother but I have to protect her and Elena all the same. Did I mention I had a crush on Vicki and you had her and you also had my cousin? Revenge never does any good, for anything. Am I sorry, not really my job was to protect her, do I wish I would have talked to you about it first, hell yes. I can't change the past but I can change the future," Jeremy says.

"How can you change the future," Tyler asks.

"You call her and she'll come home in eight hours tops. All you have to do is apologize and tell her you need her, she's still your best friend," Jeremy says pulling out his cell phone.

"How do you know that," Tyler asks pulling out his cell also.

"Otherwise she'll be home by the end of the week, she said if you needed her, you were to call her," Jeremy says taking Tyler's phone and dialling Mysteria's into it before handing it back to him. "Call her; we both know you need her as much, if not more than she needs you." He walks over to Matt.

Tyler stares at his phone. 'Do I call her,' he wonders, 'Jeremy wouldn't lie about that.' He did have every right to call her, ten months ago. He broke up with Vicki two months after that only to try and get her back six weeks later.

"You should call her," Matt says walking over to him.

"How did you know," Tyler says looking at his best male friend, whom he was still on the fritz with.

"The only reason, besides Vicki which we both know is not a possible reason anymore, that Jeremy would want to talk to you," Matt says.

"I don't know if she will talk to me," Tyler says sitting down in a chair.

"She will, just call her, trust me," Matt says before walking back over to the others.

Tyler looks at his phone for a second before hitting talk and letting it ring.

"Hello," Mysteria's voice rings out.

Tyler takes as deep breath.

"Hello," Mysteria asks again.

"Misty," Tyler chokes out, this had been the first time he had heard her voice in almost eleven months, and she broke up with him in an e-mail.

"Hey Ty Ty," Mysteria says trying not to choke on her words.

The tears silent roll down Tyler's face, and says, "I'm sorry Misty, I don't even know what I was thinking expect that I was missing you and I got drunk. I didn't know when what happened till the next morning. I swear it was supposed to be only that one time but I didn't realized what happened when I continued to get drunk. I was going to tell you but I just didn't want to lose you. I need you Misty, but I need more than ever please come home Misty. You're stupid, idiotic, best friend needs you to come home."

"Tyler Richard Lockwood, you are not stupid and idiotic, a little bit foolish maybe but that is it. When I get my butt home you better have showered had something to eat, check in on your mother is doing, called your uncle and slept for a few hours, got it," Mysteria orders, sometimes hating Richard and Carol Lockwood for their 'parenting techniques'.

"Yes Misty, anything else," Tyler asks slightly feeling better.

"Expect the fact you have ten hours to do this," Mysteria says smiling knowing Tyler was feeling better.

"Oh that's nothing, hey wait why do I have ten hours," Tyler asks confused.

"I have to pack, find a way out of the school since my dad won't let me leave, but that one shouldn't be too hard," Mysteria says.

"So call your dad," Tyler says.

"He didn't even want me home for the Founder's events," Mysteria says.

"That's crap, I thought you could forge his signatures," Tyler asks idea popping into his head.

"I can, why," Mysteria asks.

"Write a note explaining your leave, sign it, fax it to me, and I'll fax it to the main office," Tyler says.

"If we get caught we are dead," Mysteria says.

"We will worry about that later, fax it to Founder's hall," Tyler says grabbing his coat, waving bye to Matt.

"Okay, handwritten note," Mysteria asks.

"You got it," Tyler says walking over to Founder's Hall with his dad's keys still in his possession.

"Wait how are going to get into the Hall," Mysteria asks searching for the perfect pen.

"I was driving my dad's car," Tyler says reaching the hall and letting himself in.

"Ah," Mysteria says quickly writing the note out. "Which extension am I faxing it to?"

"Mayor's office," Tyler says entering his father's office.

"I'm sending it," Mysteria says before beeping noises can be heard.

"Thank you," Tyler says walking over to the fax machine. The slip of paper comes out. "It has arrived and is being sent back out." He punches in a few numbers before sending it back through the machine. He picks up the paper and picks up a document that John signed for his dad and compares the two. "Damn it does look real."

"Practice, only with you I could find a way to get jail time," Mysteria says as she packs.

"Don't worry, I'll have my mom get you out of trouble," Tyler says shredding the note.

"Fine you now have eight and half hours because I am all packed and ready to go, just have paper work to do," Mysteria says.

"Well my dad has my uncle's number here, I'll go to the Grill get food and get some for my mom, we can have dinner, I'll take a shower, and try to sleep," Tyler says looking around his father's desk.

"Okay I'll call you after I check on Jeremy and Elena, and get into a right with my dad," Mysteria says as Tyler can hear the door shut.

"You know you are always welcomed at the Lockwood Mansion," Tyler says.

"I may take you up on that offer," Mysteria says as Tyler can hear the pen scratching against a paper.

"That didn't take long," Tyler says.

"Doesn't all the time but my car is all the way on the other side of the lot," Mysteria says as Tyler can hear the door shut behind her.

"Why is your car on the other side of the lot," Tyler asks.

"That is where I parked it after I took a trip to Hartford to go meet my dad," Mysteria says.

"That had to be months ago, he's been here," Tyler says spotting a picture on his father's desk.

"It was, that is when he told me that I was to stay here for the time being," Mysteria says.

"He didn't say when you would be allowed to come home," Tyler says reaching to pick up the picture.

"No said he calls when I could come home," Mysteria says.

"Hmm, that's weird especially for John," Tyler says grasping the picture.

"What can I say? My dad didn't want me home," Mysteria says.

"Would you have come home," Tyler asks bringing the photo to him.

"I don't know. There has been a few time over the last almost year that I have considered moving to that boarding school in England," Mysteria says as Tyler can hear the car alarm go off.

"Because of me," Tyler asks staring upon the photo of a few years younger Tyler, with a tall lean long hair, blue eye brunette girl with John and his father, all leaning against the front of Mercedes-Benz AMG Roaster.

"Yeah, because of you," Mysteria says as Tyler hears the trunk open and close.

"I'm sorry," Tyler says tracing the face of the young girl.

"Tyler let's talk about this later," Mysteria says as he can hear the car door open and close.

"Sure," Tyler says wishing to see the Quartz Blue SLK 55 AMG Mercedes-Benz Roadster in his driveway again.


	2. Arrival In Mystic Falls

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: Arriving In Mystic Falls**

Mysteria yawns as she pulls into the driveway of the Lockwood's Mansion.

"Who could that be," Carol wonders seeing the lights shine through the windows of the house. "Tyler," she calls.

"Yeah, Mom," Tyler asks coming down the stairs.

"Were you expecting somebody," Carol asks looking at her son.

"Mysteria actually but she shouldn't be here for another hour. I hope you don't mind I said she could crash her, since her dad doesn't know she's here," Tyler says walking towards the front doors.

"Do I even want to ask," Carol says following her son.

"Let's just say that John didn't want her home at all," Tyler says opening the front door.

"I'll leave it at that," Carol says standing behind him as the blue roadster comes to a park.

"I hoped you would," Tyler says as he walks down the stairs towards the car.

Carol and Tyler watch as a young girl, stop our of the roadster. She is wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, with a halter purple tank top. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she was a skinny build and quite tall.

"Misty," Tyler asks looking at her.

"Wow TyTy, I don't know if I should be hurt," she says turning to face him with a deep blue eyes.

"I would be hurt," Carol says watching the two interact.

Mysteria smiles, looking at he, and says, "men what are we going to do with them."

"Tyler be dear and bring Mysteria's things up to her room," Carol says looking at her son, before going into the house.

"Of course, mom," Tyler says going to grab her bags.

"Thanks TyTy," Mysteria says following Carol.

"Your welcome," Tyler says, grabbing her bags before locking the car and walking into the house.

"It's good to have you back to home, everyone's has missed you," Carol says.

"As I have missed everyone, I was hoping to come home for the Founder's events but my father would here none of that," Mysteria says.

"Well I can guarantee that you would be our reigning Miss Mystic Falls," Carol says.

"Who ended up winning," Mysteria asks.

"Caroline Forbes, she was the only choice, considering Blair and Tina Fell were no good, Elena need to switch escorts, and two non -founding family memebers, one who did not even show up," Carol says.

"Mom's just upset that I wasn't an escort," Tyler says sitting down next to Mysteria.

"You would have been a perfect escort," Carol says.

"You would've, but not many girls can put up with Tyler's personality," Mysteria says.

"Ouch that huts," Tyler says putting his hand over his heart as his mother giggles.

"Aww does the truth hurt," Mysteria says as her phone goes off.

"It's not the truth but ti does hurt," Tyler says.

"It is the truth and we both know it," Mysteria says looking at her phone.

"Who is it," Carol asks.

"Jenna," Mysteria says answering it. "Hello?"

"Where are you," Jenna says rather upset.

"At the Lockwood's, why, what else has happened tonight," Mysteria asks worried as Tyler puts a hand on her knee.

"Your father is going to be pissed but not is not the time. Someone attacked him," Jenna says.

"What do you mean someone attacked him? What happened, is he going to be okay," Mysteria asks as Tyler rubs her knee and Carol calls Elizabeth.

"I don't know, someone got into the house, chopped off his fingers and stabbed him," Jenna says.

"Is he going to be okay," Mysteria asks on the verge of tears.  
"The doctors are hopeful, he's still in surgery, but they are hopeful," Jenna says.

"They always say that," Mysteria says as the tears begin to trickle down her face.

Tyler quickly wraps her up in his arms before taking her phone from her. "Is she needed at the hospital, Jenna," Tyler asks.

"Not right now, I'll call when he gets our of surgery," she says.

"Thanks," he says holding her close.

"Just take care of her Tyler," she says.

"I will," he says before closing her phone.

"I'm going to check on things with Liz," Carol says.

"We'll be here," Tyler says looking at her.

"Try to get some sleep," Carol says before leaving.

"Got it," Tyler says, holding her before standing up.

"Tyler," Mysteria says quietly.

"I'm right here, I'm just going to go lock the front door," Tyler says kissing her forehead.

"Okay," Mysteria says leaning back into the couch, as she watches Tyler lock the front door.

"How about we go upstairs and watch a movie," Tyler suggests.

Mysteria looks at him and says, "is this your ploy to get me back into your bed?"

Tyler laughs, looking at her, and says, "we both know that you will end up back there."

"That's what you think," Mysteria says standing up.

"Misty that is what I know," Tyler says looking at her.

"You really need to spend some time with your uncle," Mysteria says walking past him.

"Why is that," Tyler says following.

"The boys in Florida have much better line," Mysteria says winking before going racing up the stairs.

"Oh now you are going to get it," Tyler says racing after her.

"Did I mention they are way cuter too," Mysteria says racing towards her room.

"Oh that is so not cool," Tyler says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh come on Tyler," Mysteria says as Tyler lifts her over his shoulder.

"Nop now you are going to pay," Tyler says smirking, walking into his room.

"Tyty be nice," Mysteria says looking at him.

"Mmm let me think about that," Tyler says closing and locking his door.

"Tyler," Mysteria says in a warning tone.

"Yes Misty," Tyler says gently placing her on the bedroot .

"This is not a good idea," Mysteria says looking at him.

"What's not a good idea," Tyler asks.

"It's not going to happen," Mysteria says.

"Misty," Tyler says sitting down next to her, facing her.

"Tyler, I mean it. There is enough things happening right now that we don't need to add to it," Mysteria says.

"No there are problems and situations that need to be taken care of this, us, is not a problem, it's something that needs to be fix," Tyler says placing a hand on her cheek.

"Tyler I agree with you that, but right now is not the time. Now with your dad just dying, mine and Caroline in the hospital, and I also have Jeremy's broken heart and my dad's issues with me being here. Don't think for a second that I don't want to be with you, because I do, but right now is not the right time," Mysteria says looking into his eyes.

"Misty, no perfect time is going to come, yes I know I've been an ass and did some things that I hate myself for, but it gets worst, when I'm not with you. I have no reason to be on my best behaviour, I just keep making the worst decisions, when you are not in my life," Tyler says looking at her.

"Tyler, I know that there is not going to be a perfect time but what I do know is if we rush right back into this right now, we are going to crumble again. We can not start off back on a rocky base, this is rocky ground, your grieving, and I'm stressed, emotional and worried, not a good time at all," Mysteria says looking at him.

Tyler looks at her and says, "you're right, we are definitely not in the right mental state to handle or even start a new relationship."

"I know, but come on at least we are here together, when we need each other," Mysteria says laying on her back.

"That's a good point," Tyler says standing up and putting in a disc into the DVD player before laying down next to her.

Mysteria snuggles up to him says, "told you it was just a line to get me back into your bed."

"Maybe it was," Tyler says wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"I've missed this," Mysteria says.

"Yeah me too," Tyler says looking at her.

"So what movie did you put in," Mysteria asks watching the screen.

"You'll see," Tyler says watching her.

Mysteria shakes her head, watching the screen, breathing in Tyler's scent.

Tyler watches her as his hands draws small circles on her hips. He spots something on her lower back, that looks like part of a design.

"Did you get a tattoo," Tyler asks.

"Uh, oh yeah, got it last year after the Founder's events," Mysteria says.

"How have I not seen it yet," Tyler asks.

"You didn't want to come to Florida with me last summer," Mysteria says looking at him.

"Can I see it now," Tyler asks.

"Why not," Mysteria says, moving to sit in front of him, lifting the back of her top to reveal the tattoo. It was a pair of praying hands coming out of a rose, with a rosary at the bottom and the words 'Forgive Me' on either side of the hands.

"Wow," Tyler says tracing it. "Why forgive me?"

"I could have fought to stay here, fought to stay out of trouble, committed so many different sins, but most of all I broke my promises to four people," Mysteria says covering the tattoo.

Tyler looks at her confused, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body.

Mysteria releases a deep breath and says, "I made a promise to my Uncle Grayson that I would always listen to my father about coming home and about Mystic Falls and to trust him. I broke that promise by being here now and the number of times in the last few months that I have argued with him about coming home because I think I am needed."

"Misty, John can not always be trusted, a quote I have heard a number of times from different people in town," Tyler says.

"I know but I still promised. Just like I promised and actually lied to a number of times to my Aunt Miranda about the reason I'd be late getting back from your place. I promised her from a young age that I would wait till we both knew that we were committed to each other and only each other. I promised here that I would not take risks with my future, and we both know that we've done that a few times."

"I know, and I swear when we first started this I was committed to only you and us. I know this sounds like a pathetic excuse and it is but as you had to start spending more and more time away, I felt like you were losing faith in us, but I didn't know you promised Grayson. Then the funeral came and it felt like you were putting me on ignore mode, that no matter how long we have been in each others lives at that moment you didn't need me but now I get why, having me around reminded you that you needed their forgiveness."

"In that moment, yes but Tyler it wasn't only me that was pulling away. We made a promise to each other, actually made quite a few we have broken. That if we broke up we'd still be friends, that we would always let the other one in on what was bothering us, that we would tell the other one when we thought it wasn't working. Now those are three of the one that I broke to you, I knew the distance wasn't working, and we needed a way to fix it. I didn't let you in when Miranda and Grayson died and I didn't come to you when Jeremy first told me about your cheating. After that I just put you on ignore mode. I had that Dear John e-mail written for months, but I never thought that when I sent it that I would lose my best friend."  
"If either of needs forgiveness from each other it is definitely me. I cheated on not only my best friend but also the love of my life. It was stupid and I know that, but I broke those promises first. I never pushed for our friendship after we broke up, I never pushed to find out what was bothering you, I never came clean till it was too late. What promise did you make to your mom?"

"How did you know that the final promise was to my mother?"

"Because I know you. You would never make a promise to your dad because you always felt like he was keeping secrets fro you and you away from your home and family."

"I promised her that I'd always be rational, honest, remember there are consequences to my actions, and that I'd be the best person I could be. We both know I haven't."

"You have done your best that's all you can ask for."

"No I haven't, I've made a terrible, inexcusable mistakes, things I have kepy from everyone."

Tyler points her chin up looking at her in the eyes and says, "you know you can tell me anything."

Tears begin to form in her eyes as she burrows her head into his neck. Tyler wraps his arms around her, holding her close, as he rubs her back and kisses the top of her head.

"There's a letter, that's in my side pocket of my blue duffel bag, that has your name on it," Mysteria says spotting the bag on the floor in his room with the letter sticking out of the pocket.


	3. Unexpected News

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Two: Unexpected News**

Tyler looks over and see the letter that she is talking about. Just as he was about to get it, his cell phone starts to ring. He leans over and grabs it off of his bed side table.

"Hello," he says while holding on to Mysteria.

"Tyler, I have news on John and Caroline," Carol says on the other end.

"Okay, are they okay," Tyler asks looking at Mysteria.

"Caroline woke up and she should be fine," Carol responds. "John is also awake and should be released in a couple of days. He knows that Mysteria is here and wants her at the hospital now."

"Is he mad," Tyler asks as Mysteria looks up at him.

"A little but I am trying to get him to understand," Carol explains, "so is Jenna."

"Okay we should be there in fifteen minutes," Tyler says as Mysteria gets up and walks towards her bag.

"Okay, I'll relay the information, see you soon," Carol says.

"Bye mom," Tyler says before closing his phone.

"He's mad," Mysteria says puling out a purple shrug and the letter.

"A little bit but who knows maybe he'll let you stay," Tyler says optimistically.

"Exams are next month but maybe for the summer," Mysteria says smiling putting the letter in her back pocket.

"If Uncle Mason is here, he should agree to it," Tyler says walking over to her.

"I'm hoping so," Mysteria says taking his hand.

"So am I," Tyler says leading her down the stairs.

The two walk quietly out of the house. The drive was also quiet. The twi walk into the hospital and towards the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you," the receptionist asks.

"What room is John Gilbert in," Mysteria asks.

"Are you a family member," the receptionist asks typing the information into her computer.

"I'm his daughter," Mysteria replies.

"You cousin just went to visit him, room 382," the receptionist says offering her a smile.

"Thanks you," Tyler says taking her hand and leading her towards the elevator.

The two quietly enter, Tyler hits the 3rd floor button. The two wait in dead silence. They reach the room and see Elena standing outside of the room.

"Mysteria." Elena says astounded.

"Elena," Mysteria says looking at her older sister.

"What kind of mood is he in," Tyler asks looking at the two girls.

"Not a good one at all," Elena replies looking at them.

"More or less furious," Stefan says walking out of the room.

"Well than I better get this over with," Mysteria says walking into the room.

"I though I told you to stay at school," John says looking at her.

"Even if I didn't come in early, I would have left when I found out that you were here. We are all each other has left," Mysteria says pulling a chair close to her father's bedside.

"That's why you shouldn't be here," John says as she sits down.

"Than where should I be," she says upset. "At school worried out of my mind if everyone I love and care about are okay? In England wondering why the hell I am there instead of closer? Tell me where I should be?"

"Mysteria Samantha Gilbert," John says looking at her. "Do not take that tone with me."

"What tone dad," she asks looking at him.

"I am doing what is bets for you," he says looking at her.

"How is this best for me," she asks upset. "How is keeping secrets from me, the best for me? How is keeping me from family and my friends, the best for me? How is not telling me about Elena, the best for me?"

"Mysteria," John begins in a tone that did not sound hopeful.

Mysteria just stands up and walks out of the room, breathing heavily and visibly angry and upset.

"You okay," Tyler asks looking at her.

"I can't believe him," she says as she slips down the wall. "He just gives an authoritative tone and does not really care about anyone but himself, even now."

"We can not change our parents," he says sitting down next to her.

"I wish I could, or at least attempt to make some sort of sense out of what he wants for me or what he is thinking when he does it."

"I don't know what to tell you Misty. Parents have always been a mystery to me, especially ours."

"You know I'm being a bit of a hypocrite."

"How so?"

"I get mad at him for keeping secrets, yet it is okay for me to do it?"

"Sometimes we have to keep secrets. The main difference is that you you reveal them and your reason for keeping them a secret."

"Yeah I guess you have a point there," she says reaching into her back pocket and taking out the letter and handing it to him. "This is yours and I should have given it to you months ago."

"Do I really need to read this or can you just tell me," Tyler asks taking the letter. He turns it over and opens the envelope.

"I don't honestly know how to answer that," she says drawing her knees up to her chest and laying her head on her knees.

Tyler looks at her strangely before pulling out a folded letter and a second piece of heavier card stock like paper. He turns the second piece over and sees that it is an ultrasound photo. He clearly examines the date and sees that it was dated two months after the founder events last year.

"Misty tell me you didn't," he says looking at he. His voice in a pleading tone.

"No Tyler, I didn't kill our child," Myseria mumbles as she feels tear begin to cover her face, "by the time that the photo was taken, the baby was dead."

"Misty, why didn't you tell me," he asks looking at her.

"I was going to when I first found out but," she says turning her head to face him. "Than I got that call from Jeremy and I was always down mixed with upset and that news just broke me."

"Misty, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this alone," he says taking her hand. "Is this also a reason why you didn't want to jump back into our relationship?"

"I'd be lying," she says looking at him. "If I said no but it does have a part in it."

"Hmm," he says looking at the photo.

"I know that this may sound like a cruel and very inappropriate thing to say," she says before pausing. "I've been thinking that maybe it was in faith's plan for us not to have our baby."

Tyler turns and looks at her strangely.

"My dad would have killed us and that is the same with your parents. We were, and are, not ready to raise a child, I mean imagine what the last 10 months would have looked like. I do have faith though when it is time that we will have our baby."

"You still want a future with me?"

"Tyler, your the only person I have ever pictured having a future with. It's not that I don't want to be with you, its just that things are all sitting in the unknown right now. I promise that one thing settle down that we will work on us."

"I am holding you to that promise."


End file.
